Manta explains it all
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Something I wrote because I was bored. I may continue it and I may not, depends on the reviews :pAnna is leaving. Yoh is...Yoh. And Manta realizes he doesn't want Anna to leave after all. AxY pairing


**Title**: Manta explains it all

**Story Type**: One Shot

**NG**: this is something I wrote about Anna leaving and Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru bidding her goodbye. Nothing much. Just felt like writing it. It was supposed to be a sequel for need but then I turned it to this direction and it didn't fit with the first one anymore. BUT I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**Story**

"Anna is leaving?"

Yoh finally turned towards me just as I started regretting my outburst, and smiled, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"No more training?"

"Nopes."

"No more legendary lefts and rights?"

"Don't think so."

"No more scary glares?!"

Yoh sighed, getting up and slinging his bag on his shoulder. It wasn't like I expected him to jump with joy, ok so maybe I did a little bit, but I didn't really expect him to be…so…well like a guy who was lifting more weight than he should.

"No more glares." Yoh said walking out the door.

I don't know whether he said that with his usual grin or not. His face was turned away from me. But somehow…maybe because of his voice, or maybe because of the look Amidamaru got as he appeared beside me, I knew I was glad he didn't look at me.

"Amidamaru…"

"Hai Manta-dono?"

"He's finally realizing it, isn't he?"

The samurai spirit smiled and said nothing.

* * *

A week later me, Amidamaru and Yoh were standing in front of the station lobby. Anna stood in front of us, holding her stick and the cloth that held all her belongings. 

If I say there was nothing much to say, I'll be telling you a lie. There was NOTHING to say. Period. We all just stood around waiting for the train that would take Anna away from us. Maybe for a few days…maybe a year? Who knows? But suddenly I didn't feel good about it. All of a sudden, I didn't want her to leave. And my gut feelings agreed with me.

I glanced at her, staring at a woman trying to shush her son. I wondered what she was thinking. But if you know Anna, you know nothing betrays her expression. Nothing.

Yoh was leaning against the wall, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. How could the guy think of sleeping at this time?! Anna was leaving and he was acting like it was just another day. Or was he…? I smelt tension. Something was going to happen. But what?

Amidamaru was looking around for the train, sometimes sneaking glances at Yoh and sometimes staring transfixed, as people would walk by talking on their cell phones. I guess he still wasn't used to people talking into 'small weirdly shaped boxes'.

I sighed. It had been an hour since anyone had spoken. I wanted to talk to her. Maybe I could make her mad enough to stay? Bad idea. As much as I wanted her to stay I still valued my life more. But still, without Anna life would be normal. And who wants a normal life?

No I am not insane. All the house work Anna made me do turned out to be good for health. Maybe I could tell her that.

...But I don't want her to make me do more chores!!!

…well I want her to stay more so maybe some chores wont be that bad. I'm used to it anyway.

"Ah…Anna-" I was cut off as a loud whistling came from the far end of the platform. I turned around and felt my stomach lurch. Anna's train had arrived.

I gulped down the lump forming in my throat and shot a glance at Yoh. His eyes were open halfway, and he was looking at the train coming our way too. I didn't like the way he was looking at it. He only looked like that when he was annoyed by something.

"Hey shorty." Anna said, cutting through my thoughts. And for once I was glad she spoke.

Turning around to face her, I opened my mouth to speak when she smirked, "I'm thirsty, get me a soda."

…

…

A SODA?!! She was leaving forever and all she had to say to me was bring me a soda?! That was the first order she gave me. Did she remember? She remembered! Was this how she was saying it had been fun? Well I can't imagine her saying It had been fun directly, or I'll miss you, so this must be it! But how do I say it back without making her mad?

I stared at Anna. Stared at the red bandanna she had tied around her hair just like the first time I saw her. I wanted to memorize every bit of her. After Yoh went away, she became just as good a friend as Yoh, only a bit different since all she really did was bossed me around instead of talking about other stuff. But even that would give me comfort, just like Yoh did. Ok so no that wasn't true, but I still didn't wanted her to leave. Her leaving would mean everything that had happened would come to an end! A few months ago I would have been happy if she had left, now I was ready to do some serious chores if it meant she would stay. But she wasn't going to. Yoh wasn't saying anything. He wasn't stopping her. Amidamaru was running after people with cell-phones and I had no idea what to say!

A few hours ago I wanted to cry. A few hours ago I wanted to yell at both her and Yoh. But now I was ready to burst out laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing because I was relieved she was still Anna and crying, because I was too used to her bossing me around.

I guess I really ended up doing both which alarmed Amidamaru into paying attention.

"Ma-Manta-dono!" He stammered helplessly as my tears continued to rush down and I gasped for breath.

"I-I'm fine." I laughed controlling myself and looking up at Anna who had a slight amused smile laced on her lips, "I'll get you your soda." I said before rushing off quickly as a fresh gust of tears started flowing down my eyes. Amidamaru followed me.

* * *

Just as Manta rushed off, the train came to a halt behind Anna. But she didn't seem to notice. Yoh watched silently as Anna's eyes moistened. She turned to him and started walking forward. Yoh straightened up as Anna came towards him. Without another word, her face dug into his neck as his arms circles around her, clasping her close against him. 

They stood for a while before Anna heard him chuckle slightly.

"Its amazing how you could make me cry without saying anything, whenever we meet…" Yoh whispered softly beside her ear, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent.

Anna smiled before pulling away, "That lame remark just caused you 300 more pushups." She whispered, trying to keep her face straight, running her hand under his eyes unconsciously, wiping away the moist trails.

Yoh grinned, "Wouldn't expect anything else." Then turning serious he smiled at her affectionately, "Take care of yourself."

Anna smirked, "the question is can you?"

To Anna's surprise, instead of laughing nervously, Yoh's smile faltered, "I can't." he admitted, letting out his breath and closing his eyes.

Anna looked at him silently for a moment before he opened his eyes again and smiled.

"Do you really have to go?"

Anna shrugged, "there are some things I have you do." She said, "Besides," she added smirking, "You can take this time to laze about."

Yoh grinned sheepishly, "I guess you're right."

The sound of the whistled sounded, and the people picked up their pace. Anna took off her scarf and handed it to Yoh,

"Something to make sure you have nightmares about me." She said, "then at least when you wake up, you can think about how much extra work you would have to do if you got fat and lazy by the time I get back."

"I won't have to worry about that." Yoh said taking the red material, "I won't let you stay away that long."

Anna blinked feeling a blush creeping up her neck, fighting it down she glared, "Keep on training while I'm gone." She ordered dangerously.

Yoh grinned, "I'll come back for you in three days." He said placing his hands on her shoulder and kissing her softly on her forehead.

Anna, frozen in surprise, just stared, feeling a rush of warmth flooding her cheeks.

"Ja'ne Anna" Yoh waved stepping back and snapping her to reality.

"Ja'ne." she said smiling warmly before turning around and heading for the train.

Yoh watched as she boarded and disappeared from sight. He kept on staring as the train started to move and picked up pace, finally disappearing from sight.

* * *

I watched him still staring transfixed five minutes after the train left, and I felt it necessary to break into his thoughts. 

"Anna's gone?" I asked walking over to him. Of course I knew she was gone. I had seen the whole...um…interaction they had before she left. But he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah," Yoh replied before turning his gaze at me, "Lets go get some ham-burgers."

I sweat-dropped, Anna was right. Yoh will always be Yoh, no matter what happened.

* * *

**NG**: well thats that. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, flames are welcome as well as long as their reasonable :p 


End file.
